warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kit: Loner: |namesl = Ruby Ruby |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Half-Brothers: Half-Sisters: |familyl = Quince Jake Socks, Scourge Firestar, Filou, Tommy Princess, Luna |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = The Ultimate Guide, The Rise of Scourge |deadbooks = None|name = Ruby|death = Killed by a monster (Car)}} Ruby is a gray she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Field Guide Arc ''The Ultimate Guide :Ruby is only briefly mentioned on her brother, Scourge's page. Ruby and Socks both scorned their littermate, often bullying him. In an attempt to prove himself equal to Ruby and Socks, he left their home through the backyard fence and went off into the woods beyond. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :Ruby is first seen when she is introduced by her brother, Tiny. She is playing hide-and-seek with their other brother, Socks. As Ruby is playing, she shoves Tiny out of the way. Their mother, Quince, calls Ruby and Socks away, and scolds them for playing so roughly with Tiny. Ruby retorts that it's never ever fun to play with him. :Later on, Quince takes the kits outside and Ruby is seen staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. Then their housefolk put a collar on her. :Tiny sees Ruby and Socks playing with a plaything, or a cat toy, when he returns from looking at a hole in the fence. He sees that Ruby and Socks are just batting at it with their paws, and wonders why they don't grab it. When he asks if he can play too, Ruby reluctantly agrees. Tiny grabs the toy and runs away with it; Ruby yells at him that he wasn't playing with it right and it is no fun to play with him. :Much later, she is shown play-fighting with Socks with Quince watching them. Tiny is watching them further off in the background, thinking to himself about how Ruby and Socks always excluded him from their games, and how he thought Quince liked them more than him. Quince reminds Ruby to use her back claws. :When Tiny asks his siblings to teach him how to fight, they mock him and run away, although they receive another scolding from Quince about it. :After he journeys into the forest, Ruby listens to him tell his story, but she and Socks don't believe him. As she and her brother tease and laugh at Tiny he vows to get revenge on them for laughing, teasing, and excluding him from their games. :Later, a group of Twolegs come to think about adopting Ruby and Socks, and their mother tells them to act cute with a ball of yarn to get the Twolegs to like them, but Tiny knows this is an act. The Twolegs only choose to take Ruby and Socks, not Tiny. Ruby then taunts Tiny cruelly, telling him that unwanted kits get thrown into the river. The next day, he promises himself that when the Twolegs come back he will act cute, but the Twoleg kit runs straight to Socks and Ruby. He remembers Ruby's lie and runs away to avoid being thrown in the river. :Socks' and Ruby's Twolegs move, and abandon them on the streets. They have become extremely skinny and underfed, but manage to find their brother. Tiny is now named Scourge, and is the leader of a vicious group of rogues named BloodClan. She and Socks beg Scourge for food. Scourge asks them why he should feed them if they were too stupid and weak to find their own food, when his own cats were starving themselves. Ruby reminds him that they were littermates, and asks if blood meant anything to him. Scourge replies that blood is everything, but not the kind that Ruby speaks of - not of kinship-blood, but of the blood that flowed from the enemies that he had killed. He lets his siblings have some food before he orders his cats to chase them off BloodClan territory, saying that they are not allowed in his territory. Ruby is seen looking back at Scourge sadly, as Bone and Brick escort them away. Trivia *Vicky has confirmed that Ruby is still alive at the time of the chat. *It was revealed that Scourge and Firestar share the same father, Jake, thus Firestar is a half-brother to Ruby, Scourge, and Socks. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Quince: Father: :Jake: Brothers: :Scourge: :Socks: Half-Brothers: :Firestar: :Filou :Tommy: Half-Sisters: :Princess: :Luna: Half-Nieces: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Livy: :Nami: Half-Nephews: :Cloudtail: :Zack: :Taylor: Great-Half-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Half-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Great-Great-Half-Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Kittypet Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Loner Category:Clanless Cats Category:Major Character Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Kit